The Future King Is Born
Dimension 2, a universe that looks like the future. A land where anything can happen, even if it is unexpected or uncalled for. But this place has all of modern day Earth's features; beautiful sights and unusual life. This was where the FT Squad began their training for their adventures in Dimension 3. Kyle, Rudy, Dennis, Cassidy and Kimmy became masters in their skills, which range from a martial arts fighter in China, to a football coach. For months, they lived in Dimension 3, eventually settling down in Lake Hoohaw after they defeated their arch enemy, Human X. But now, they have come back to Dimension 2, for something very special. It was marvel that be known to be unforgettable. It was the birth of a future king. The sun rose high over the African plain, revealing the wonders that the land possesses. As animals began waking up, they all suddenly felt something. They were all alert of something phenomenal. One of their long awaited times has occurred. Flamingos and other birds flew over the African lakes. Gazelles galloped across the misty marshes. A giraffe and her baby came over a hill and saw, and then joined a herd of diverse species travelling in one direction. Zebras marched as ants carried their leaves on branches. Elephants plodded steadily as flocks of guinea fowl scrambled around their feet. The different herds of animals joined together and eventually made it to their destination; Pride Rock, the home of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi. But the herds weren't alone. The FT Squad, which consisted of Kyle, Rudy, Dennis, Cassidy, Kimmy, their newest member, Kaytlin the otter, and Kyle's otter family, arrived and bowed before Mufasa as he stood over Pride Rock's cliff. Mufasa approved as they did so. Zazu, the king's majordomo flew over the vast herds and landed on the cliff that Mufasa was standing on and bowed before his king. The animal herds below gathered around in lines, and as they did a baboon came walking through with the sunlight shining behind him. It was Rafiki, an old friend of Mufasa's and the shaman of the Pride Lands. He gave Mufasa a big hug as he reached the top of the cliff. The king and queen have given birth to a little baby lion cub. Rafiki approached the cub and placed a special mark on his head using the fruit on his stick. In doing so, the little cub sneezed. Rafiki then lifted the cub and carried him to the edge of the rock. The FT Squad waited anxiously until Rafiki appeared at the rock's edge and lifted the cub high into the sky. A loud cheer roared across the land. Elephants trumpeted, zebras, rhinos, gazelles and other animals stamped their feet, and monkeys chattered and bounced around. As they did, a stream of light emerged from the clouds, shining down on the little cub. Joined by the numerous herds of animals and his friends, Kyle came down on his knees and bowed before the royal son. They were all proud that they're future ruler, Simba had arrived to take Mufasa's place in the great circle of life. However, not everyone was happy for Simba. In a cave near Pride Rock, Scar, a black maned lion and brother to Mufasa, caught a little mouse. "Life is not fair is it," he moaned, "you see I, well I will never be king." As Scar went on talking, the mouse tried to get off of Scar's paw, but it was unsuccessful. "And you…" Scar said, "…shall never the light of another day. Adieu!" Scar opened his mouth and prepared to eat the mouse when suddenly he heard a voice coming from behind him "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Scar turned around and saw Zazu beneath his legs. With a sigh Scar said, "What do you want?" "I'm here to announce that King Mufasa's on his way, so you better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning," said Zazu. As Zazu finished his speech, the mouse got out of Scar's grasp and scampered into a hole. "Oh now look Zazu, you made me lose my lunch," Scar complained. "Ha! You lose more than that when the king gets through with you. He's as mad as a hippo with a hervia," replied Zazu sarcastically. Scar was still hungry though, so he decided to turn the tables on the little hornbill. "Oh I quiver with FEAR!" he said. "Now Scar," Zazu said as he backed away slowly with fear, "Don't look at me that way." Zazu then took off trying to get away, but it was too late. But before Scar could eat Zazu, Mufasa appeared and demanded that Scar would release Zazu. "Scar, drop him!" he ordered. Zazu poked his bill out of Scar's mouth and said, "Impeccable timing your majesty," as Scar spat him out. "Why if it isn't my big brother descending from on high to mingle with the commoners," said Scar. Mufasa was not very pleased however. "Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba," he said. "That was today? Oh I feel simply awful," Scar said as he scratched his claws on a rock wall, causing a noise that scared Zazu. "must've slipped my mind." "Yes, well as slippery as your mind is as the king's brother YOU should've been first in line," said Zazu. "I WAS first in line," replied Scar with fury, "until the little hairball was born." "That hairball is my son and your future king," said Mufasa. "Oh I shall practice my curtsy," said Scar as he started to walk out of the cave. "Don't turn your back on me Scar," Mufasa said with anger. "Oh no, Mufasa," replied Scar, "perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me." With a roar, Mufasa stopped Scar in his path and demanded, "IS THAT A CHALLENGE?" Scar, not wanting to put up a fight calmly said, "Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." "Pity," snorted Zazu, "why not?" "Well as far as brains go, I've got the lion's share," said Scar, "but when it comes to brute strength,…I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." Scar then turned away and walked off into the grassland, leaving Mufasa and Zazu in frustration and annoyance. They were not very pleased with how Scar was acting. "There's one in every family sire," said Zazu, "two in mine actually, and they always manage to ruin special occasions." "What am I going to do him," asked Mufasa. "He'd make a very handsome throw rug," replied Zazu sarcastically. "Zazu," Mufasa said, having been amused by Zazu's silly idea. "And just think," Zazu continued, "Whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him." Mufasa chuckled as he and his majordomo walked off towards Pride Rock. When evening came, thunder clouds slowly soared over the land's beauty and down came rain and lightning. At a big baobab tree, far from Pride Rock, Rafiki was busy making a picture of Simba on his tree. As he talked to himself he picked up a piece of his fruit and drew a little mark above Simba's head. "Simba," said Rafiki as he completed his drawing.